


Another End

by PelloTap



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood and Violence, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PelloTap/pseuds/PelloTap
Summary: In the end, it's just me...and Monika.





	Another End

"Go ahead, finish your call."

The girl beneath her only loosened her grip on the small phone. Her other hand had found interest fruitlessly clawing at the ribbon from her own uniform tightening around her throat. The room was fading. Tears blurred her vision and an unspent breath kept her mind disoriented. 

In these last few moments moments, Sayori was unsure if she was simply too weak to fight back, or if giving up was what she truly wanted all along.

"God, you really are worthless."

Stepping over the heap on the floor, the taller girl picks up the discarded cell phone. A half-dialed number stares back at her. 

\-----

"Hey Sayori, I got your message. What's wron-"

"Hello [Player]."

The classroom is unervingly dim, muting the the normally cheerful and vibrant colors from the school day. Half-open blinds filter the sunlight and leave an almost god-like halo around the the girl by the window. I stop short in the doorway, unable proceed or retreat. Part of me wants to believe it's just Monika, our harmless and ever-helpful club president; but the misaligned desks behind her in an otherwise pristine classroom gives me pause.

"I'm actually glad you're here. Now we can work together for the festival."

I swallow the knot in my throat. I wasn't opposed earlier to helping Monika, but agreed to spend the weekend with Yuri instead to quell the argument that had started brewing. 

"You promised to spend time with me, remember?"

"I...I...."

As she rises from the desk, the noises from the hallway seem further away than they were a few moments ago. As she steps closer the edges of my vision start to fog and fade into black. It's like slipping underwater. I can't even feel myself breathe.

Her face is close to mine and she's smiling like always. Just before everything goes dark, I see her mouth something. 

"And now you will."

\----

I still can't move. This time is different. An electrical cord is digging painfully in to my arms and chest. I don't bother to struggle in the chair I'm bound to. My body is like lead and my tongue feels too big for my mouth. Guilt crawls up my spine when I see her. I can imagine the color leaving my face while bile churns in my stomach. 

Somehow, with Sayori lying on the floor like that, I don't feel surprised. Everything about this week has felt like some cruel case of deja vu. I have no choice but to stare. Her left shoe is missing as well as the red neck ribbon from her uniform. Fighting the numbness in my hands, it's easy to guess where the latter has gone. Cracked fingernails and the splotchy coloring of her neck paint an obvious but ugly picture of what probably happened before I arrived. Avoiding the walk home with her seemed like such a innocent decision earlier. I'd done it a hundred times before. Now, her body is strangely still and unceremoniously wedged between the desks. I would observe her longer, but she steps between us and obscures my view. 

"Hello? Can you hear me now?" She bends down to meet my gaze. "Oops, I'm still bad at this." 

My body still isn't very responsive and my thoughts are sluggish. I get the sense that me being tied to this chair is more for entertainment rather than preventing escape.

"Hey! Now I know you're just not listening. And to think, I went through all this work just for you to ignore me."

My mouth feels too dry and my attempts to swallow accomplish nothing. She giggles as she pulls up a chair to sit across from me. Resting her elbows on the desk and her chin on her hand, she just smiles and begins a mundane one-sided conversation. It feels like a twisted version of a dinner date made all the more macabre with the lifeless body only a few feet away. I don't respond to her comments but Monika seems content to simply look at me and prattle on.

\----

I'm not entirely sure how long it has been but the room has taken on a faint orange glow as the day drags into early evening. Monika is in the middle of asking if I've been sleeping well lately when she stops short.

"You a really have a way of butting in where you're aren't wanted, don't you, Yuri?"

"Monika? What are you doing to [Player]?!"

I register Yuri's figure from the blurry corner of my periphery. My thoughts are clearer now but I still lack the energy to turn my head. Monika's chair scrapes against the floor with more force than necessary. In a rare bout of assertiveness, Yuri holds her own as the Literature Club president stalks towards the door of the classroom. 

"Y-you really are just trying t-to keep [Player] to yourself!"

Monika laughs dryly. "Like you were every day this week?" 

"You can't do this!" Yuri backs away, further into the room and closer to me. Whether it's an attempt to be clever or just foolish isn't clear because before I can blink Monika has closed the gap. There's suddenly a cacophony of sliding desks and chairs. Yuri's typically passive disposition ultimately starts working against her. Monika, on the other hand, moves with practiced precision. Somewhere in the scuffle my chair and I are tipped on edge.

Yuri and I hit the ground at the same time. The side of my face is throbbing and my teeth cut the inside of my cheek. Yuri's fingers strain towards me, her legs kick back and forth with no effect under her attacker. I look at Monika, her knuckles are bone-white around Yuri's throat. Her green eyes are glazed in pure determination and hatred. Yuri noiselessly screams.

I lay here. Useless. My friend is dying, barely out of arm's reach and I can do nothing. I don't even speak up to reason with Monika. Why is she doing this? Why me? Aren't they her friends?

As I selfishly stew in my thoughts Monika reels back clutching her face. Yuri is sputtering and clutching a knife in her hands. She manages to sit up and a few drops of blood fall to the floor between her knees. 

"I-I..I didn't meant to." Yuri whispers, her eyes fixated on the bloodied knife in her hands. "Heh...he...I didn't...hehe." Her grin makes my stomach sink. She brings a fingertip to the blade. Collecting blood from the length of the knife she slips the digit into her mouth. She's not here anymore. 

She suddeny looks over to me, the unhinged look in her eyes gives rise to an expression I can't even name. When she grabs my head I feel the slick mixture of blood and saliva against my cheek. The combination of this revolting gesture and the metallic taste in my mouth from earlier causes bile to rise to the back of my throat.

"Isn't it wonderful, [Player]." Yuri is rubbing her hand down the side of my face and neck. 

"You sick freak." Monika is still holding the side of her face where Yuri struck her. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself." Her voice is calm although her inhales are labored. In her free hand, Yuri's knife catches the evening light from outside.

"Y-Yuri...." It's all I manage to get out before she slumps next to me. Her face is inches from mine. She can only gurgle as the front of her uniform dampens and stains a deep burgundy. A few flecks of spittle and blood land my face. I swallow the urge to vomit.

"And you." I hear Monika walk behind me towards the closet in the back of the room.

"I was going to leave you in there, Natsuki." She stops. "I changed my mind." There's a a half-beat of silence before I hear Natsuki start screaming at the top of her lungs. Her manga is loud as it falls from the shelf and crashes to the ground. The sound of a pair of shoes scraping against the tile floor, desperate for purchase, gets louder and more frantic as it approaches. 

When the two girls return to my field of vision, the smaller girl is being dragged by the hair to the front of the room. One of Natsuki's hands desperately tries to remove Monika's vice grip on her scalp. The other hangs oddly limp at her side. The likely product of a dislocated shoulder after being yanked from the closet. Her attempts to get free are in vain as Monika kicks over Yuri's cooling body. She wants me to see this.

"[Player] ! [Player] !" It's most scared I've ever seen Natsuki. Her panic is as clear as the tears covering her face. She must have thrown up in the closet after witnessing everything. The remnants of her sick cling to the front of her uniform. My gut clinches each time say yells my name. I can't do anything for her.

"SHUT UP!" Monika is merciless, jerking her arm back before ramming the pink-haired girl's head into the floor. With a knee dug painfully into her stomach, Natsuki can only writhe and whine in agony.

"None of you fucking get it! None of this even matters! It never mattered!" She punctuates each sentence with a head slam. She's breathing heavy. "This is all pointless."

She lets Natsuki's rag doll figure slump to the ground, her head and neck landing in an unnatural angle. Natsuki's vacant eyes are pointed directly at mine. I don't register my own fear until I feel it soak my pants and form a puddle on the floor. 

Exhaustion rolls off of her in waves as Monika rights my chair and once again finds her place opposite a desk between us. She says nothing, hands clasped neatly under her chin. Her disheveled appearance the only thing giving away the events of the past few hours. Her haggard breathing slowly returns to normal. It is nighttime now. The bodies of our friends lay forgotten on the floor. We sit in silence and stay like this for a while.

I can feel it fading to black again. There is nothing else now. Just this room. Just her smile. Just me.

Just Monika.

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire thing came to me in a dream one night. It's also the first fic I've written since I was 12 years old. Hopefully I wasn't too rusty. Thanks for reading!


End file.
